


Rhythm of their love

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night before Valdez's trial, Alex and Olivia talk, which then leads to some dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm of their love

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to write this! Takes place the night before Valdez's trial. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar issues and hope you enjoy!

"You should get some sleep, Alex.” Olivia said, looking at the time. 1:00.

“I don’t want to.”

“You have to. You’re going to be testifying tomorrow. I promise, I’m going to protect you. I’m here.”

“Yes, you are here. That’s why I don’t want to. I haven’t seen you for a year and a half, Olivia. There was so much left unsaid between the two of us. Stuff I was always wishing to say when I was in, when I was Emily, and now I’m just happy to see you.”

“I’m happy to see you too. What did you want to say?”

“Just silly things.”

“Nothing is silly, Alex.”

“About how I wish we had more time together, about how much our time together meant to me, about how sorry I am.”

“What are you sorry for, Alex?”

“I’m sorry that our plans got ruined. That we never got a chance to be together properly. I’m sorry I never got to say I love you, because it’s true. I love you, Olivia. I just wish I’d said it earlier.”

“I love you too. I always wanted to say the same things while you were gone. That’s all I ever thought about. That, and hoping that you were alive, okay, safe.”

“Where do we go from now?”

“I don’t know. When this is all over, when his is convicted and in jail…”

“If he’s convicted.” Olivia smiled sadly at Alex, understanding her worry. She gently grasped Alex’s hand, which was shaking slightly.

“Don’t worry, Alex. Casey’s good. She’s going to get him. When this is all over, when that scum is in jail, we’ll talk over a dinner and go from there.”

“So what do we do till then?”

“We just enjoy each other's company.”

“There is something I always wanted to do.” Alex said, slowly.

“Anything for you.” Olivia said without hesitation.

Alex smiles and leans over, switching on the radio. It starts playing an old song. The kind of song that you know you’ve heard before, but can’t remember where from. The kind that is slow and beautiful. The kind that makes you happy and sad at the same time. Olivia looks to Alex, who smiles at her coyly, offering her her hand and pulling her up.

“I want to dance.” She whispered, like she was afraid that Olivia was going to say no. Like she was afraid that Olivia was going to disappear.

“Of course.”

And Olivia’s true to her word, pulling Alex close and gently swaying them back and forth. They follow the music, the rhythm, the beat. Dancing silently, slowly, together. Then the song is over and on comes one that both women recognize. Rhythm of love.

_My head is stuck in the clouds_   
_She begs me to come down_   
_Says “Boy quit foolin’ around”_   
_I told her “I love the view from up here”_   
_Warm sun and wind in my ear_   
_We’ll watch the world from above_   
_As it turns to the rhythm of love_

_We may only have tonight_   
_But till the morning sun you’re mine, all mine_   
_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

_My heart beats like a drum_   
_A guitar string to the strum_   
_A beautiful song to be sung_

_She’s got blue eyes deep like the sea_   
_That roll back when she’s laughing at me_   
_She rises up like the tide_   
_The moment her lips meet mine_

They both smile, listening to the oddly appropriate lyrics and still dancing slowly, to their own rhythm. The rhythm of their love. Alex lays her head on Olivia’s shoulder.   
“No matter what happens, I’ll still love you.” She whispers, not stopping their dancing. The way she said it was sad, bittersweet. Almost like she knew what was going to happen.

A week later, Alex is in bed in Colorado, her life again completely different, and she’s trying not to cry. A week later, Olivia is in bed, the blow of Alex’s sudden move still fresh, and she’s trying to not to cry. And they both remember the last two verses of the song.

_And long after I've gone_   
_You'll still be humming along_   
_And I'll keep you in my mind_   
_The way you make love so fine_

_We may only have tonight_   
_But till the morning sun, you're mine, all mine_   
_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_   
_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_   
_Yes sway to the rhythm of love._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Link to "Rhythm of Love" on YouTube: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=muvpijiRnRc 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of the fic through kudos and comments!


End file.
